


Gravity

by Bittersweet_loves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Mental Instability, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet_loves/pseuds/Bittersweet_loves
Summary: Kyungsoo’s powers are being exploited by Exordium, using his mysterious ability to eradicate the world’s powerless and create a civilization in which only the Changed will exist. Following a massacre of powerless and heavy casualties to Elyxion forces news spreads of the powerful Gravity manipulator D.O. Elite force EXO is dispatched to kill D.O. in order to push the war in Elyxion’s favor. However the young team fails to understand the scope of Kyungsoo’s true abilities and his lack of control over them.





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! It's been about 7 years since I wrote my last fanfiction, this is my return I guess :>. I knew that if I didn't at least post the foreword that I would never finish this fic. I'm hoping enough people are interested in my writing and it will motivate me to finish this story. I have a good portion of it written, just in need of editing so please let me know if you would be interested in reading more! This will be centered around Kaisoo but I may choose to add other Exo pairings that I like. This is not really a chapter more of an introduction into the world of Elyxion, so I hope you guys don't find it too boring :).

The Settlements of Elyxion: A Quick History

For as long as he remembered the Settlements of their home planet Elyxion had been divided into four regions; Desert, Mountain, Forest and Coast. Before the Settlements there had been a time when the people of Elyxion had been unchanged and it was said that the elements were in balance, the powers of Elementals unneeded to feed the planet’s natural cycles. However, fueled by human greed and destruction Elyxion’s once hospitable surface became ravaged by the elements. The people of Elyxion were forced to build fortresses to survive, seeking refuge in the fortified walls of looming enclosed settlements. Each Settlement fortified to protect against their region’s inhospitable elements. The people of Elyxion lived and died within the reinforced walls of their settlements until the Change began. 

The first recorded “Change” appeared over three hundred years ago, Ji-hae of the Coastal region was born with the ability to manipulate Water and Earth. The very first of her kind, the first Elemental. Her birth brought peace to the Coastal settlements, calming the raging Tsunamis and Monsoons. As she grew, her steadfast nature was said to have quelled the Earthquakes threatening to level Elyxion’s Forest and Mountain settlements. With mastery of Water, the blazing wildfires in the East dwindled to embers, extinguished by waves of glimmering cerulean. With mastery of Earth, she erected the Highlands to protect the Desert settlements from the violent winds and dust storms. Each year of her life brought more peace to Elyxion, but her power alone could not undo the damage. Following her 16th year, another gifted child was born, and another the following year. 

As the first of her kind she was hailed a Savior, a human chosen to bear abilities many had only believed fit for the Gods. Ji-Hae was the first but with every generation succeeding her more of these “Changed” were born, bringing peace and prosperity to their Settlements. The energy that bore them rooted them to Elyxion; the elements of Earth, Air, Water and Fire. Each child feeding their elemental energy back to the Earth. The ebb and flow of energy returning Elyxion to its natural balance. 

For this very reason, the Changed were cherished in their home settlements. A family bearing a gifted child were elevated in society. Many positions of powers were occupied by the Changed, especially those possessing one or more of the four elements. The Council, a group consisting of both powerless and Changed were among the most elite, overseeing all four regions and their respective settlements. The Leaders believed in a strict balance, Changed only using their abilities to maintain the natural flow of life on Elyxion and to protect the vulnerable. 

However, as society evolved so did the Changed. Many began to question the naturalness of these abilities once children possessing powers outside of the four elements were born. The villagers feared these children, born with “unnatural” gifts, abilities that allowed them to manipulate the minds of others, to drain the life force of living creatures through touch, to reanimate the dead. Those deemed to have dangerous gifts were ostracized by their home settlements, feared and hated by fellow Changed and powerless alike. Their very existence believed to be a threat to the delicate balance between life and death, a challenge to the order of this new society. 

With the deaths and exile of these dangerous individuals, the settlements became divided on their stance. Extremist groups in the North rose, tired of their abilities being treated only as tools of safety for Elyxion and its powerless inhabitants. Those who had survived their exile and those who held beliefs of superiority over the powerless joined their ranks. The North became dominated by these supremacist groups and it was not long before the group amassed a strong enough following to declare themselves separate from Elyxion, creating Exordium. Within the span of a decade, the residents of Exordium were waging war on the settlements of Elyxion. 

Kim Jongin was only 18 years old when the first wave of attacks claimed his home settlement and acted as the catalyst that began the long and bloody war between Elyxion and Exordium. 

It was 3020 and the war was in its fifth year.


End file.
